Existence
by yukisana
Summary: Yukimura hates being stuck in hospital, not being able to celebrate Sanada’s birthday. He wishes to give Sanada a better gift... but little did he know, he has already given the best gift there is. ALPHA PAIR


**A Prince of Tennis fanfic. One-shot.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story: **Existence

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **Short but meaningful. One of my favorite stories. But it is probably pure luck that it's even uploaded on time. Because my life is so busy right now, and I'm so sick (sickest I've been in at least 4 years), and my computer almost crashed. So, yep. Today wasn't exactly the best day, even though I did try to be happy... but anyway. I love Sanada.

**Please review! Happy Birthday, Sanada Genichirou.**

**

* * *

**Yukimura picked up the pen on his bedside table and crossed the box on his calendar that marked "May 21st". He sighed and placed the calendar back onto the bedside table, the words written in the box of May 21st still revolving in his mind.

_Sanada's birthday._

He looked out the window, wishing that he was on the other side of the glass. It was a hopeless and useless thought, he knew, but it was one that he never ceased to wish would come true. Being stuck in hospital was something he really hated. Not only because he was _sick_ (as everyone seemed to love telling him), but also because he could not leave, trapped in a cage with tubes and machines connected to him.

Pulling out the drawer, Yukimura took out a hand-drawn card.

_Why can I only give him this?_ He thought miserably. He hated not being able to celebrate with or even congratulate Sanada on his birthday. _How can I tell him I love him when I'm stuck here, not even able to say 'Happy Birthday'?_

Yukimura dropped the card on his lap and clenched his fists, scrunching his blanket. "I HATE MY BODY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, stringing along blasphemous words, cursing himself for being so weak. "I'm so stupid!" he cried, slamming his fist on the bed, and picked up the hard-cover, three-inch thick dictionary.

He grunted in frustration and hurled the heavy book at the door just as it slid open.

Sanada appeared... and caught the book just in time, saving himself from a severe concussion.

Yukimura's eyes sprung wide open, clasping his hands over his mouth, his heart thumping from the close call. "Sorry!" he winced and clapped his hands together in an apologetic fashion.

Sanada shrugged and closed the door. "You can throw a 4kg dictionary with one hand and yet they _still_ keep you in here," Sanada said with a slight smile as he sat in the chair beside the bed, placing the dictionary back onto the table.

Yukimura made a face. "Well, not only can you catch a 4kg dictionary with one hand, you can also juggle a 12kg rock with one hand," he retorted.

"It's easier to catch than throw, I guess," Sanada said, "but what rock?"

"The Sanada family rock."

An incredulous expression appeared on Sanada's face. "I don't _juggle_ that!" He exclaimed.

"I know," Yukimura said and sighed, the smile disappearing from his face.

Sanada leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly. Yukimura's tense expression relaxed and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together to deepen the kiss. When they parted, Sanada said gently, "Don't blame yourself anymore. You're not in here because you want to."

Yukimura looked away and diverted the topic, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Kirihara's voice suddenly drifted from the outside, "Giving you some privacy." A few "shut up!"s and suppressed snickering followed immediately.

Sanada blushed and stood up. "They..." he was about to charge outside and _punish_ them for eavesdropping, but Yukimura gripped his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Never mind," Yukimura said, smiling as he heard the fading footsteps. "Anyway, happy birthday." He leaned forward and gave Sanada the card and a light kiss.

Sanada looked at the card. At the front, Yukimura had drawn, inside a large heart, two stick figures that were holding hands. Sanada grinned and flipped the card open. A message in English – _Dear Genichirou, Happy Birthday, from Seiichi _– was spelt with letters cut out of a magazine. The border around the message was made out of numerous tennis balls cut into heart shapes.

"You must have spent a long time on this," Sanada said. He was touched by Yukimura's efforts to create the card. It was something truly special, a message of love from the heart. "How many magazines did you go through to get all these tennis balls?" He asked, the 'thank you' stuck in this throat.

"I don't really know..." Yukimura replied half-heartedly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sanada took Yukimura's hands into his. "Are you upset?" He asked softly. "I... I don't really know how to say thank you. But I really love the card. I'm sorry... I'm not good with---"

Yukimura shook his head wistfully. "I just wish I could celebrate your birthday with you properly. I mean, you're coming to see _me_ on _your_ birthday." He sighed, regret welling in his eyes. "I just wish I could've gotten you a better present. Sanada... I promise I'll buy you a better present when I get out of this stupid place..."

Sanada stood from the chair and sat on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Yukimura's slender waist and pulled him close. "There's no need," he said softly and wiped the tear from Yukimura's eye, "knowing that you're alive is already the greatest gift."

"Your _existence_ is my greatest gift."

* * *

**Please review! Happy Birthday, Sanada!**


End file.
